Ketsu Wo Taberu : Les légendes du Grenier
by Cannibalisme62
Summary: Que se serait-il passé si le Joueur du Grenier n'avait pas perdu de poids ? * Grenier est à la rue et demande à Norman de l'héberger, celui-ci ne sait pas ce qui l'attend...
1. Norman

C'est par une froide nuit de novembre que notre histoire commence, le jeune youtubeur Norman se préparait, comme tout les soirs, un thé bien chaud qu'il savourerait en tournant son prochain podcast sur les gens qui portent des chemises à motifs jaunes et verts. Son chat Sergi tournait autour de lui et réclamait de l'affection, une rapide papouille sur la tête, il ne lui en fallait pas plus. Norman allait allumer la caméra pour commencer le tournage quand il entendit la sonnette de son appartement. Il approcha tout doucement de la porte d'entrée: il se demandait qui pouvait bien emmerder les gens si tard, il l'entrouvrit et eu rapidement la réponse à sa question.

-Grenier, mon vieil ami! Que fais-tu ici à cette heure ? Tout va bien ? demanda Norman heureux de retrouver son collègue youtuber qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis les conventions estivales.

-Tu t'imagines bien que je ne suis pas venu te vendre des scoubidous, ... Ma vie est fichue Norman, je ne savais pas où aller, excuse moi de t'avoir dérangé, je ferais mieux d'aller dormir à l'hôtel, du moins pour cette nuit...

-Mais enfin Grenier, tu ne me déranges pas, entre et explique moi tout, je vais te préparer quelque chose de chaud.

-Merci Norman, tu es un vrai ami.

Les deux vidéastes entrèrent dans le salon, Grenier s'arrêta d'un coup.

-J'ai tout perdu, ma maison a brûlé, je n'ai plus rien et Seb ... Seb y est resté ... dit-il en sanglotant.

Le gros bonhomme se laissa tomber dans les bras frêles de Norman.

-Tu peux rester ici tant que tu veux Fred, j'allais tourner ma prochaine vidéo ... mais j'imagine que ça peut attendre.

-Te dérange pas pour moi ... tu as déjà ton script ? Il faut que je pense à autre chose demanda Grenier en étouffant un sanglot.

-Oui, bien sûr, tu me diras ce que tu en penses.

Norman tendit le paquet de feuilles à son compère youtuber et fila dans la cuisine rincer sa tasse Mickey.

Grenier était absorbé par la lecture du script de Norman, il le lisait consciencieusement esquissant de temps à autres un sourire insouciant qui réchauffait le coeur du podcasteur imberbe. Au bout de plusieurs minutes Grenier rompit enfin le silence.

-C'est bien, très bien même, mais je me permets d'émettre quelques critiques.

Grenier avait séché ses larmes et paraissait plus serein.

-Mais je t'en prie, dispense moi ton savoir Maître Grenier ! répondit Norman sur un ton sarcastique.

-Suce moi, suce moi maintenant ou je t'assure que cette caméra finira dans ton cul avant la fin de la soirée.

Norman se mit alors à genoux, de peur que sa caméra à 1000€ ne finisse ailleurs que dans sa sacoche. De ses petits doigts fins il défit la ceinture du gros joueur ainsi que sa braguette, laissant apparaître un caleçon vert orné de fleurs violettes, oui, comme celui de Patrick l'étoile de mer.

-Attends! objecta Grenier avant d'allumer la caméra. Continue.

Norman sortit alors le monstre du caleçon vert dégueulasse du joueur et le fixa avec dégoût pendant quelques secondes qui lui paraissaient durer des heures. Avant de la mettre dans sa bouche il tenta de poser une question:

-Ta maison n'a pas vraiment brûlé hein ? demanda t-il timidement.

-Non

-Et Seb est en vie hein ?

-Oui

-Alors pourquoi ?

-Je voulais simplement t'humilier, te faire tomber de ton piédestal, ça t'apprendra à me voler mes abonnés, suce.

Norman s'éxecuta donc, faisant ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas vomir. Il sentait le gros dard du grenier frapper sa glotte encore et encore, mais il savait que le joueur ne plaisantait pas quand il parlait de sa caméra et de son petit cul. Grenier poussa un puissant grognement tandis que la bouche de sa victime se remplissait de son amour liquide. D'un grand coup de pied dans les côtes, il dégagea Norman de son engin, puis remonta son pantalon avant de quitter l'appart, la caméra dans une main et Sergi, terrifié, dans l'autre. Il adressa un dernier regard dédaigneux à Norman et hurla dans le couloir avec une fierté malsaine dans la voix.

-Cyprien, tu ferais mieux de ranger tes caméras ! HAHAHAHAHAHA !

Le rire du gros bonhomme résonna dans l'escalier ainsi que dans la tête de Norman qui gisait sur le sol en position foetale, presque inconscient. Ce rire, Norman savait qu'il ne l'oublierait jamais.


	2. Cyprien

Le bruit de l'ascenseur grondait et résonnait dans le couloir. Cyprien commençait à s'inquiéter: quelqu'un venait de l'appeler, en pleurs, pour le prévenir de ne SURTOUT pas ouvrir la porte. Même s'il pensait que c'était un canular, ils étaient très fréquents depuis que Kemar avait balancé son numéro sur internet, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine appréhension. Quoi qu'il en soit, quelqu'un frappa violemment sa porte quelques instants plus tard. Cyprien hésita un peu. La personne de l'autre côté de la porte commençait à s'impatienter et frappa de nouveau la porte à plusieurs reprises.

-Je sais que tu es la Cyprien! Ouvre, j'ai besoin de ton aide !

Cyprien reconnut immédiatement la voix de Grenier, qui faisait lui aussi partie de la communauté française de youtube, il lui ouvra donc sans se méfier. Grenier s'avança dans l'appartement, le visage trempé de larmes.

-Fred ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! s'inquiéta le jeune youtubeur roumain.

-Je ... Je suis ruiné ... ma maison .. en cendres et Seb ...

Grenier semblait réellement dévasté

-Seb ? Il va bien ?! le questionna précipitamment Cyprien

-Il est mort. Je n'ai rien pu faire, se lamenta l'homme en chemise jaune.

La relation qu'avait entretenu Cyprien avec Seb rendait les choses encore plus difficiles. Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues lisses, les crèmes qu'il y appliquait chaque jour ne les firent glisser que mieux. Grenier réconforta le jeune roumain en le prenant dans ses bras sécurisants, c'était presque dans la poche, ce mensonge n'avait pas si bien fonctionné sur Norman qui avait pourtant l'air bien plus fragile que lui.

-Je ... Je vais me repoudrer le nez, murmura ce fragile de Cyprien.

Dès qu'il eut le dos tourné, un large sourire malsain se dessina sur le visage joufflu du gros joueur. D'un doigté agile, il défit les boutons de son hideuse chemise, les poils tout frisés de son torse frétillaient. Une fois à l'aise il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour prendre un couteau: son plan maléfique était en marche. Quand Cyprien revint de la salle de bain, il ne fut qu'à moitié surpris de trouver Grenier presque torse nu avec un couteau dans la main.

\- Je sais pourquoi tu es la, tu n'auras pas besoin de ton couteau, je me rends.

-Dis pas de conneries, où est ta caméra ?

L'air bienveillant de Grenier avait à présent totalement disparu.

-Dans le sac ... à côté de la télé, lui répondit Cyprien en essayant de cacher sa peur (en fait il se faisait caca dessus).

-Assis... ou je vais devenir méchant.

Grenier s'approcha donc du sac susmentionné avec excitation, avec un petit rire sadique (qui faisait un truc du genre HUEHUEHUEHUEHUE) il était en train de penser aux humiliations qu'il pourrait faire subir à son rival.

-Tu as de la ... commença Grenier, mais il ne put terminer sa phrase car une énorme pelle venait se s'écraser sur son crâne. Ouille ouille ouille.

Quand il reprit conscience une petite demi-heure plus tard, Cyprien le mongolien avait filé.

Grenier commençait à voir rouge, au sens propre comme au figuré: son sang lui coulait dans les yeux. Il descendit dans le hall de l'immeuble, il faisait nuit et sa chemise était imbibée d'hémoglobine: tout allait bien. Il était furieux comme jamais, s'il retrouvait Cyprien il le tuerait probablement. Tandis qu'il s'imaginait toujours les scénarii possibles, un gémissement cassa le silence parfait de la salle. Ce gémissement venait de la cage d'escalier, tout espoir n'était donc pas perdu de retrouver ce salopard. Il ouvrit doucement la porte, jeta un regard derrière et vit avec satisfaction que Cyprien n'était pas parti bien loin: en quittant son appartement hâtivement il était tombé dans les escaliers. Aucune personne normale ne se serait réjouie devant ce triste spectacle, Grenier n'était pas normal, il rit si fort que les murs tremblèrent. Il remonta le roumain tant bien que mal dans son appart et le ligota.

-Tu as essayé de fuir, ON NE FUIT PAS LE JOUEUR DU GRENIER! ON NE FUIT PAS LE JOUEUR DU GRENIER! hurla t-il aussi soudainement que sauvagement.

Cyprien était encore sonné mais avait bien compris que ça commençait à sentir le cul pour lui.

Grenier reprit son couteau.

-Ça, c'est pour ta désobéissance mon chéri, dit-il en essayant de rester sérieux.

Il lui planta le couteau dans la main aussi fort qu'il le put et étouffa les cris de Cyprien avec un oreiller. Après l'avoir baillonné, il lui retira à l'aide de son couteau le pantalon qui était à présent taché de sang et d'excréments et tel un père Noël de fureur, il pénétra le derrière du jeune youtubeur malchanceux. Heureusement pour lui, le sang lubrifiait la violente pénétration. Cyprien aurait aimé pouvoir crier, le supplier d'arrêter, mais même s'il n'avait pas été baillonné, les rugissements de plaisir du gros hawaiien auraient recouvert ses plaintes. Pendant les quatre heures suivantes, Grenier continua de tasser le rectum de Cyprien en rigolant et en donnant des petites claques humiliantes sur ses fesses roses et rebondies. Son ignoble besogne terminée, il se glissa discrètement hors de l'appartement de Cyprien, laissant le jeune youtuber inconscient et le cul en chou-fleur.


	3. Antoine Daniel

Après avoir fait la fête aux culs de Norman et Cyprien, Grenier s'accorda une soirée de répit dans un pub appelé le " Dragon Fringant" au calme et posé. Son pénis avait travaillé non-stop pendant deux jours et à présent il ne réclamait rien d'autre que de la pommade (ses deux victimes allaient sans doute en avoir besoin également). Ce bon vieux joueur du grenier sirotait son mojito, plus rien n'existait autour de lui il était dans son monde malsain et perturbant où prenaient forme tous ses fantasmes les plus dé s'il s'était senti un peu plus concerné par le monde réel, il aurait sans doute remarqué qu'un autre de ses rivaux venait d'entrer dans ce même pub: Antoine Daniel qui aimait lui aussi faire la tournée des bars pour se foutre des races monstrueuses. Le demi-mojito que Grenier venait de s'enfiler commençait à lui monter à la tête. Antoine Daniel reconnut son camarade de l'autre bout du Dragon Fringant, il arrêta donc un instant de boire sa pinte pour aller le saluer.

-Mon cher Grenier ! Hurla Antoine visiblement éméché.

-Dégage, ma bite me fait souffrir c'est pas le moment de m'emmerder, lui répondit Grenier d'un air grincheux.

-Fred, si tu crois que je suis venu pour te parler de ton zizi tu te trompes.

-Il finira dans ta bouche ou dans ton cul de toutes façons...

-Voyons Grenier, tu es ivre ! Je peux pas te laisser la dans cet état, viens je te ramène chez moi, avant que tu ne te retrouves au milieu d'une sale baston !

-Antoine, tu es si gentil, je ne me sens pas digne d'avoir un ami comme toi, pour la peine je ne te violerais pas pendant quatre heures d'affilée.

-Hein ?!

-Cyprien, je lui ai mis le derche en sang, je l'ai tellement bourré qu'il arrivait même plus à respirer le con, répondit Grenier visiblement très fier de son exploit.

-Tu dis vraiment des trucs crades quand tu bois mon cher Grenier ... allez viens je te ramène!

Antoine ramena donc le gros joueur (qui n'est plus si gros mais on s'en lustre l'asperge) chez lui car il n'habitait pas très loin, il ne savait pas que toutes les histoires de viol que lui avait racontées Grenier étaient vraies. Une fois chez Antoine Daniel, Grenier prit place dans le canapé, oui DANS le canapé car celui-ci n'avait plus de coussins et la structure en fer rentrait dans la chair de quiconque tentait de s'asseoir dessus. Grenier était bien bourré et ne sentait donc plus la douleur.

-Tu veux quelque chose ? Un verre d'eau peut-être ? demanda gentiment Antoine

-Haschich ...

-T'auras du thé chagasse !

Antoine s'absenta un instant, le temps d'aller préparer le thé dans la cuisine. Grenier profita de ce moment pour retirer sa ceinture, rencontrer Antoine Daniel ce soir était assez inattendu mais la ceinture est toujours une valeur sûre, surtout en cas d'attaque imprévue.

Discret comme Mimie Mathy, Grenier entra dans la cuisine et frappa violemment le dos d'Antoine Daniel avec sa ceinture, profitant de la confusion et de la douleur du youtubeur chevelu, il lui attacha les mains mais le bougre ne se laissait pas faire ! Il poussa Grenier de ses jambes puissantes et musclées, dégageant la table dans le même temps. L'Hawaiien toulousain avait plus d'un tour dans son sac, il attrapa le premier objet qu'il avait sous la main, un mixeur, et le fracassa sur le crâne de son rival, qui s'effondra sur le carrelage. Ivre de fureur, Grenier continua de frapper sa victime avec sa ceinture aussi fort qu'il le put, celui-ci n'eut d'autre réaction que quelques gémissements de douleur. Antoine inconscient, il fut aisé pour ce bon vieux Grenier de l'attacher à la structure du canapé. Il en profita aussi pour poser ses boules sur le visage d'Antoine Daniel à la manière d'un sachet de thé sur le bord d'une assiette. D'abord le front, ensuite le nez, il finit par les mettre sur ses lèvre puis dans sa bouche en rigolant comme un gros beauf complètement hilare devant sa propre connerie. Puisqu'il ne se réveillait toujours pas Grenier y glissa son dard complet. Grenier avait tant rêvé de ce moment que son zizi encore tout rouge et irrité de la veille ne lui grattait plus du tout. Et comme ça ne grattait plus, il l'enfonça de bon coeur dans la bouche d'Antoine jusqu'à lui titiller la glotte et il kiffait ça. Il sentait que le coup allait partir et plutôt que de lui faire un simple bukkake, Grenier eut une idée. Il prit donc le temps d'enlever soigneusement le pantalon d'Antoine, il fut ravi de constater que son rival était aussi touffu et négligé en bas qu'en haut, Grenier passa ses doigts dans la toison pubienne de celui dont il aurait aimé par dessus tout renifler la selle de vélo. C'est dans sa toison qu'il allait se lâcher, il trouvait l'idée amusante.

Antoine sortit de son coma quelques minutes après, Grenier avait fini son affaire et mangeait à présent une banane sensuellement, fixant Antoine droit dans les yeux, sa main dans la sienne.

-J'ai tenu parole, dit il calmement, je n'ai pas été trop méchant.

-Tes atrocités finiront bientôt, Fred !

La tension était palpable entre les deux compères. Grenier venait de réaliser son rêve, rien de ce qu'Antoine pouvait lui dire ne retirerait le sourire de son visage.

-Tu sais Antoine, j'avais pas prévu de te faire ça, j'étais juste sorti pour me mettre bien, au calme, j'avais pas prévu non plus que te violer serait si facile, mais maintenant que tu es attaché, rien ne m'empêche de faire de toi ma petite salope, avoua Grenier.

-MISKINE JE TE HAIS GRENIER ! TOI ET TA CHEMISE !

-Tu me fais rire, j'espère que tu n'attends pers...

Grenier n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que la sonnette retentit.

-ENTRE ! VITE ! hurla Antoine.

Grenier se jeta sur lui tel un nugget poulet aux OGM en chemise jaune. Il serrait ses mains autour du cou d'Antoine pour le faire taire. la porte s'ouvrit bruyamment et Mathieu Sommet fit irruption dans la pièce.

-Oh mon Dieu! Mon chéri tu vas bien?! Il t'as fait du mal ? demanda t-il à Antoine qui était encore attaché à la structure du canapé.Fini de rire, le jeu est fini, on ne rigole plus Grenier, rends toi ou je ramène mes cousins et je te démonte.

Et le jeu était effectivement fini pour Grenier.


	4. Pizza

Les gentils policiers arrivèrent un quart d'heure plus tard et embarquèrent Grenier. Antoine et Mathieu restèrent alors seuls dans l'appartement pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps.

-Mathieu ... commença Antoine, merci d'être venu à mon secours.

-De rien Antoine, ça sert à ça les amis après tout. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Grenier était un prédateur sexuel dangereux. Il cachait bien ses vices et son distributionnalisme sous son hideuse chemise jaune à fleurs. Son âme doit être aussi moche que sa chemise et son coeur aussi noir que le Roi Heenok. Mathieu fit une pause dans son discours lorsqu'il vit qu'Antoine pleurait.

-Je suis tellement heureux que tu sois mon meilleur ami... j'aimerais que tu sois toujours la pour veiller sur moi ... tel un ange gardien sexy et passionné.

-C'est possible si tu le désires Antoine...

Mathieu approcha doucement ses lèvres de celles d'Antoine, il hésita un moment, il pensa à sa place dans l'univers, pourquoi la vie ? Il finit tout de même par l'embrasser. Ils pleuraient tous les deux à présent. Antoine malgré son apparente fragilité sortit son gros sexe, dur comme la roche, et l'enfonça droit dans l'anus de Mathieu sans même attendre son accord. Les premiers va-et-viens étaient douloureux car le cul de Mathieu n'était pas encore suffisamment assoupli et pas prêt à recevoir un si colossal et monstrueux dong. Mathieu avait mal mais il endurait sans rien dire, par amour pour Antoine. Les choses commencèrent à devenir sacrément sales quand le caca entra en jeu; cela ne les arrêta pas. Aucun des deux compères n'avait eu de partie de cul aussi intense de toute sa vie.

L'appartement était parfaitement silencieux et seuls les "poc-poc-poc" des boules d'Antoine sur les fesses de Mathieu résonnaient dans leur nid d'amour. Après plusieurs heures de cul endiablé, Antoine qui bourrait toujours joyeusement son ami eut envie d'une bonne pizza: rien ne pouvait le satisfaire davantage que de manger une pizza en cassant le petit boule de Mathieu.

-Pause ! Je demande une pause! dit Antoine complètement éssoufflé, juste le temps de commander de quoi nous restaurer !

-Ok, acquiesça Mathieu, je ne sens plus mon orifice, il serait judicieux de mettre d'y mettre de la pommade. On reprend tout à l'heure.

Antoine sortit Excalibur du rocher, son dard glorieux s'extirpa victorieusement de son heureuse victime, il prit ensuite le téléphone et saisit le numéro de la pizzeria d'en face.

-Allo Pizza Cage ? Oui je voudrais deux pizzas 4 fromages, c'est bien plus facile à étaler sur mon corps que des boulettes de viande.

Il laissa ses coordonnées et raccrocha. Il retourna auprès de son amant.

-Tu as trouvé de la pommade ? lui demanda t-il

-Oui bébé, j'allais justement me l'appliquer ... sauf, bien sûr si tu veux le faire toi-même ...

-Passe moi le tube ou je t'élargis encore plus le trou.

Antoine appliqua sensuellement la crème, en douceur, au calme et sans la moindre pression.

Mathieu poussa un long soupir, cela lui faisait visiblement du bien. Antoine continua jusqu'à l'arrivée du livreur de pizzas, il eut d'ailleurs un immense choc quand il ouvrit la porte tant le livreur ressemblait à Nicolas Cage, ce qui expliquait sans doute le nom de la pizzeria.

-Voici vos pizzas Monsieur Daniel, dit Nicolas Cage avec un léger accent qui lui conférait un charme fou.

-Merci, combien je vous dois ? demanda le youtubeur chevelu

-Oh rien du tout, je vous l'offre, vous savez je n'ai pas besoin d'argent avec le succès de mes films...

-Vous êtes Nicolas Cage ?!

-Oui en effet, répondit Nicolas Cage.

-Je vous en prie, entrez, on était en pleine sodo, vous joindrez vous à nous ?

-Oui ... si vous le voulez bien ... je me ferais même un plaisir de vous filmer !

-Se faire filmer par un grand acteur tel que vous serait un honneur, cria Mathieu de la où il était.

Le trio se retrouva alors dans le salon, Nicolas Cage enleva sa cape. Mathieu rangea la pommade et se remit à quatre pattes. Antoine posa le carton de pizza sur le dos du nain youtubeur avant de se replonger dans son cul comme dans un bon livre. Nicolas Cage filma toute la scène en se masturbinant. Les trois larrons se mirent d'accord pour uploader le film sur un site de cul bien obscur, une sorte d'invitation à un jeu de piste, une chasse au trésor sexuelle pour leurs abonnés qui les rejoindraient dans leurs découvertes de cul en cas de succès.

Antoine qui avait peur de la réaction de Mathieu à l'annonce de ses sentiments se sentait désormais plus serein et également épanoui dans sa vie sexuelle: la sodomie avec Mathieu était bien meilleure que les épinards.


	5. Ça ne fait que commencer

Les semaines passaient, Antoine et Mathieu vivaient leur amour au grand jour savourant chaque instant qu'ils passaient ensemble. Ils n'avaient eu aucune nouvelle de Nicolas Cage depuis leur petite fête de cul gay improvisée mais ils ne s'en souciaient pas plus que ça, sans doute était il occupé avec la gestion de sa pizzeria ...

De leur côté, Norman et Cyrpien préparaient le procès qu'ils avaient intenté contre le joueur du grenier. Si Norman s'était plutôt bien remis de cette mésaventure, ce n'était pas le cas de Cyprien qui était plongé dans une profonde dépression depuis l'incident, les psychiatres qui le suivaient recommandaient l'internement si son état ne s'améliorait pas rapidement.

Le joueur, lui, restait dans sa cellule capitonnée, sans jamais s'arrêter de rire; sa série de viols était pour la meilleure blague de sa carrière, le pinacle de son humour. Le procès arriva très rapidement et les nombreuses et évidentes preuves assurèrent à Grenier de longues vacances à l'ombre. Tout était redevenu calme chez les youtubers depuis l'arrestation du joueur maléfique, Squeezie avait mis en place un groupe de soutien psychologique pour ses camarades en particulier pour le fragile Cyprien qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de repasser la scène du viol dans sa tête. Deux mois plus tard son état ne s'était toujours pas amélioré et ses amis décidèrent de l'envoyer à l'hôpital psychiatrique, le meilleur du pays où les médecins étaient très réputés.

Norman sortit de sa 206 pour ouvrir la portière à Cyprien qui galéra un moment avant de s'extirper de la voiture tunée de Norman qui était d'ailleurs sa plus grande fierté. Il y avait mis des ailerons en fibres de carbone pour aller plus vite, des jantes chromées pour en mettre plein la vue aux gens qui la regardaient ainsi que des stickers de flammes vertes par dessus une peinture mat, noire comme le charbon. Norman avait gagné de nombreux concours avec son bolide, c'était d'ailleurs avec l'argent de ces concours qu'il s'était acheté sa première vraie caméra. Il y était attaché à sa voiture comme si elle était la petite amie parfaite qu'il n'a jamais eu. Il aida donc un Cyprien amorphe à se sortir de sa petite merveille de mécanique et le traina, littéralement, jusqu'à l'entrée de l'hôpital; un psychiatre était déjà là à l'attendre.

-Bonjour monsieur, vous devez être Cyprien, je suis le Dr. Schnitzel veuillez me suivre je vais vous faire visiter l'établissement, dit-il d'un ton très posé et détaché.

-Je vais remplir les papiers à l'accueil, dit Norman

-Merci de l'avoir amené ici, je vous assure qu'il y sera en sécurité. Vous pouvez rentrer tranquille, lui assura le Dr. Schnitzel, bienveillant.

-C'est bien normal, je suis persuadé que ça l'aidera.

-Bonne journée monsieur, dit le Dr. Schnitzel en exagérant encore plus son sourire.

Norman remplit vite fait les papiers et retourna à sa 206 serein.

La porte du couloir s'ouvrit dans un fracas assourdissant.

-Je vais vous montrer votre chambre, vous pouvez y déposer vos affaires et accessoirement rencontrer votre camarade de chambre, suivez moi.

Le Dr. Schnitzel parlait très rapidement comme s'il ne voulait perdre aucune précieuse seconde, s'il avait pu dessiner des éclairs sur ses chaussures pour aller plus vite, il l'aurait sans doute fait. Il s'engagea dans un large couloir, tourna à gauche deux fois puis à droite une fois pour se retrouver devant un immense escalier en colimaçon tout pourri. La chambre de Cyprien se trouvait au troisième étage. Une fois arrivés dans la chambre ils constatèrent qu'elle était vide. La chambre était une pièce claire et lumineuse avec des murs beiges, pratiquement pas de mobilier, deux lits, une table et une armoire. Une énorme valise meublait le centre de la chambre.

-Je suppose qu'il prend sa douche..., commença le Dr. Schnitzel. Il fit une pause de quelques secondes, le silence était maintenant beaucoup plus pesant.

-J'ai du boulot, continua l'étrange psychiatre, je reviendrai tout à l'heure pour le reste de la visite, installez vous. Il adressa un léger sourire à Cyprien avant de disparaitre. A peine fit-il trois pas dans le couloir qu'un bruit sourd résonna. Une batte venait de lui fendre le crâne.

-Devine qui est ton nouveau copain de chambre Cyprien..

Cyprien reconnut immédiatement cet accent toulousain: Grenier était donc toujours à ses trousses.

-Pourquoi ne me laisses tu pas tranquille à la fin ?! hurla Cyprien aussi fort qu'il le put.

-Tu as plus d'abonnés que moi, Cyprien.

-Je ne fais même plus de vidéos, Fred je t'en supplie !

-C'est pas moi qui décide désolé, baisse ton froc où je t'étripe.

Cyprien s'exécuta, il allait peut-être être moins méchant aujourd'hui, et il n'avait vraiment pas l'air de déconner. Une fois cul nu, Cyprien sentit l'aluminium glacé de la batte glisser sur son derrière. Grenier l'avait enduit de lubrifiant. Il comprenait désormais à quoi elle allait servir. Le joueur du grenier mit d'abord ses doigts dans Cyprien afin de détendre son TROU DE BALLE puis il y inséra la batte doucement, au rythme des hurlements de Cyprien.

-Ne t'évanouis surtout pas ou je t'assure que la batte dans ton cul deviendra le cadet de tes soucis.

Grenier sortit un couteau et lui mit sous la gorge

-Si tu t'évanouis, tu te réveilles jamais ma poule, lui susurra t-il à l'oreille. Son haleine empestait le cadavre.

Une fois la batte à moitié rentrée dans son cul, Grenier la retira d'un coup sec et Cyprien hurla de plus belle. Grenier faillit vomir quand il vit ce qu'il avait fait. Il n'avait visiblement pas assez lubrifié la batte, le gros intestin de Cyprien y était restait collé et il baignait désormais dans le sang mélangé du Dr. Schnitzel et du jeune youtuber. La moquette allait sans doute devoir être changée.

Cyprien pleurait.

-Je ... Je vais ... mourir ? C'est ça que tu voulais Grenier ?

-Non Cyprien ... je ne voulais pas ... des sanglots semblaient se mêler à son accent toulousain.

-Mais alors pourquoi ? demanda Cyprien sans vraiment attendre de réponse.

-Je suis ... déso... oublie ça Cyprien, je peux plus faire marche arrière ...

Le gros joueur prit la batte à deux mains.

-Achève moi, je n'ai plus le courage. Grenier ...

La batte s'écrasa sur Cyprien, son corps s'étala sur la moquette gorgée de sang. L'ogre de méchanceté se tenait à la porte de la chambre, entre les deux cadavres, les pieds dans le sang. Sa folie ne faisait que commencer, il ne pouvait plus reculer.


	6. Guerre et cul

Accompagné de son rire démoniaque, Grenier qui était aveuglé et perverti par la haine sans limites qu'il éprouvait à l'égard du monde, fit plusieurs fois le tour de l'hôpital afin d'enrôler les quelques malades qui restaient. Ceux qui ne s'étaient pas enfuits devant un tel étalage de violence devaient certainement être parfaits pour l'armée du gros joueur sanguinaire. Il disait à tous ceux qui voulaient bien l'écouter que lui seul pouvait accomplir le véritable but de l'humanité, qu'il était le seul à l'avoir compris; bientôt ce monde allait laisser la place à un nouveau, un nouveau monde où la justice serait punie et les gens sains d'esprits enfermés. La seule pensée d'un chaos total suffisait à faire frissonner son immense carcasse toute entière. Après son recrutement à l'arrache dans ce qu'il restait de patients, le gros Grenier ne s'attarda pas: il savait que les deux corps ne resteraient pas cachés éternellement et que la police n'allait pas tarder à rappliquer après sa petite orgie meurtrière. A présent il n'avait plus qu'une envie: tester son nouvel équipage. C'était le seul moyen de satisfaire sa soif de mort et de désolation qui se faisait de plus en plus ardemment ressentir. "Pirates! Êtes vous avec moi? Cette ville ne vous a jamais accueilli comme vous le méritiez, il est temps de faire payer à cette société les offenses qu'elle vous a fait subir! Il est l'heure du cul!". Ces sages paroles agirent comme un détonateur pour les fous qui allaient bientôt déclencher une guerre civile, comme ça, pour le fun.

Une centaine de fous débarqua en ville avec Grenier à sa tête. Il les arrêta devant le MacDo.

\- Messieurs, on se retrouve ici si on peut, quand tout sera fini, cria un fou avant de se jeter dans la première vitrine qu'il vit (et c'est précisément à ce moment que Grenier commença à douter de son armée)

Ce geste devait être un réflexe de fou car une bonne partie de la troupe eut la même réaction, Grenier se retrouva avec un bon quart de son armée explosée dans toutes les vitrines de la rue. Malgré cela Grenier prenait un immense plaisir à regarder la déchéance autour de lui. Les vitrines brisées, les cris de terreur et de surprise des habitants faisaient monter en lui un sentiment de toute puissance et de profonde satisfaction, comme si le but de sa vie était en train de se réaliser. Sa vengeance n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Grenier ne put néanmoins savourer cet instant que très peu de temps; quand il entendit les sirènes au loins il sut que ça puait un peu du cul pour lui. Le pillage continua malgré tout pendant toute la nuit. Le lendemain, BFMTV relayait l'information avec des images choc pour attirer les gens.

Norman prenait son petit-déjeuner en pyjama, avec des oursons dessus, un bon pyjama de fragile. Les événements de la nuit ne le laissèrent bien sûr pas indifférent vu ce que le gros joueur du grenier lui avait fait subir, sauf que maintenant Norman savait comment faire payer Grenier.

\- Plus de temps à perdre! s'écria t-il, j'appelle Internet !

\- La fin est proche, je sais ce que j'ai vu, lui répondit gravement Sergi qui venait contre toute attente de se repointer à la fenêtre.

Norman n'avait pas revu son chat depuis le soir du viol, où Grenier l'avait prit avec lui.

\- Sergi ! Tu me seras d'une aide précieuse ! Dis moi ce qui se passe là-bas !

\- La mort, ses jours sont comptés, je le lis dans la prophétie ...

\- La prohétie ?!

\- Oui, laisse moi te la révéler Norman, "Quand le Dieu Déchu prendra vie à nouveau sur Terre, La mort aux aguets, l'avatar jaune et vert, du papier toilette, deux éponges et des raviolis, tout prendra fin dans une tempête écarlate, L'être de lumière pourra sauver" voila.

\- Hein ? Quoi c'est tout ?! ça se termine comme ça ?

\- Non mais j'ai pas la suite ... Grenier m'a viré avant que je puisse en lire davantage ...

\- Le début de cette prophétie n'augure rien de bon ... Je dois prévenir les autres !

Norman se hâta de brancher sa caméra, respira un grand coup et se lança :

\- Mes amis l'heure est grave, nous n'avons sans doute plus beaucoup de temps, Grenier, qui était autrefois l'un des meilleurs d'entre nous, a été corrompu et sème à présent le chaos dans toute la ville, les voitures brûlent encore de la rage de cette nuit, les crânes explosent. C'est pourquoi je m'adresse aujourd'hui à vous plein d'espwar. Youtubers du monde entier, mettons fin au règne de terreur du Grenier! Mettons fin à cette barbarie car nous sommes les seuls à le pouvoir. Mon chat ... m'a parlé tout à l'heure, une prophétie annonce le pire. En éspérant que mon appel ne soit pas vain, notre destin est entre vos mains ...

Norman brancha sa caméra à son ordinateur de type Macintosh et commença à uploader la vidéo. C'est à ce moment qu'il commença à douter: et si personne ne répondait ? et si les volontaires abîmaient sa 206 tuning ? Mais entre sa 206 et sa vie, le choix ne subsista pas longtemps.

Le jeune youtuber fragile et perdu dans l'immensité de la tâche qui lui incombait, préféra s'assurer en personne que ses amis les plus proches seraient bien de son côté et commença donc en toute logique par rendre visite à Hugo tout seul.


	7. Un vieil ami

Norman descendit dans la rue et vit de ses propres yeux le chaos qui y régnait. Sa 206 tunée était garée à deux patés de maison de chez lui, il allait devoir prendre des risques pour la rejoindre. Il resta une minute, debout au mileu du trottoir contemplant la déchéance étrangement serein. Ce monde presque irréel était le sien, il y voyait une ironique métaphore de la vie, mais là n'est pas le sujet. La vie de plusieurs centaines de personnes était en jeu et il n'était pas l'heure de déconner. Norman s'avança prudemment dans la rue, il vérifia d'abord l'absence de pirates dans la rue avant de courir comme un babtou en direction de son bolide qui par chance était intact. Il n'avait pourtant pas le temps de se réjouir, le devoir l'appelait. La sono allumée, volume maximum boum boum dans les oreilles, Norman prit la route. Il arriva devant chez Hugo quelques minutes plus tard. Quelques pirates patrouillaient, quelques cris résonnaient. La porte de l'immeuble d'Hugo était fracturée. Norman commençait à craindre le pire pour son ami. Il monta les marches quatre à quatre et frappa de toutes ses forces à la porte.

\- HUGO ! OUVRE C'EST IMPORTANT ! JE T'EN PRIE DIS MOI QUE TU ES EN VIE ! hurla Norman.

Hugo ouvrit la porte et passa la tête en restant sur ses gardes.

\- Entre Norman, c'est dangereux dehors. Tu n'as pas été suivi ? lui demanda t-il.

\- Non je ne crois pas, c'est vraiment la merde en bas!

\- Installe-toi, je vais te préparer un cacao, ça devrait te calmer.

Les deux amis se réfugièrent dans le salon, Hugo prit bien soin de fermer la porte à double tour.

\- Hugo, t'es tout seul mais t'as sûrement entendu parler de ce que Grenier est en train de faire.

\- Je vis pas dans une grotte non plus ...

\- J'ai fondé une communauté, j'ai passé le message à Internet. j'ai besoin de savoir que tu me soutiens. T'es mon meilleur pote depuis des années.

\- Le Velcrou ne veut plus rien dire, je ne suis pas obligé de t'aider mec.

Hugo se dirigea vers la cuisine

\- Je sais bien, mais t'as une conscience tout de même

Hugo revint de la cuisine avec une batte cloutée.

\- Tu disais ? le nargua t-il, son sourire chaleureux se mua en un rictus malsain et terrifiant.

\- Hugo ?! C'est toi ?!

\- Tu t'es bien trop souvent moqué de moi, à mon tour de me moquer.

Il se jeta sur Norman, lui donna un coup dans le genou qui se mit à saigner. Norman s'écroula en poussant des gémissements de douleur. Hugo lança alors sa batte derrière lui afin d'avoir les mains libres pour bâilloner Norman avec du gros scotch de déménagement. Le jeune bougre essayait tant bien que mal de se libérer, sans succès.

\- J'ai décidé de rejoindre Grenier, lui au moins comprendra ma frustration et ma vengeance, dit Hugo calmement en préparant des outils. Ses ustensils ressemblaient à ceux qu'utilisent les mécaniciens, des pinces, des clés à molettes, tout ça.

Norman commençait à comprendre: il allait encore passer à la casserole.

\- On vit une drôle d'époque hein ? Toutes les saloperies que je pourrais te faire ici ont déjà été faites par d'autres psychopathes bien plus expérimentés que moi. Je parle, je parle mais je sais très bien que tu ne vas pas répondre,t'es bâilloné comme un jambon: je te fais le programme: je t'arrache les doigts un par un pour te les carrer bien profond dans le cul ensuite, après je te pète la mâchoire et le reste sera surprise.

Toujours calmement, Hugo prit sa pince dans une main, le bras de Norman dans l'autre et entreprit de couper les doigts. Le bruit des os qui craquent faisaient bander Hugo tout dur et pleurer Norman.

Les os étaient plus durs que ce qu'aurait pensé Hugo mais au bout d'un moment le premier doigt finit par lâcher. Fier de lui, il arracha violemment les vêtements de Norman, le retourna sur la table et lui écarta LE TROU DE BALLE pour y carrer le doigt. Après un peu d'insistance et de sang, le doigt finit par se caler dans le rectum, à ce moment là, Hugo se demanda si tous les doigts allaient pouvoir s'y loger. Il s'avéra finalement que non, Hugo parvint à y insérer trois doigts parfaitement, mais il était en revanche impossible d'en loger un quatrième.

Il chercha donc un moyen de tasser LE CUL de Norman mais ne trouva finalement rien d'autre que sa batte cloutée.

\- Ouvre grand la bouche mon cher Norman ! dit-il joyeusement.

Norman s'exécuta et Hugo enfonça la batte très loin dans son boule de fragile. Le hurlement de Norman étouffé par le scotch fit rire Hugo.

\- Tu ne peux rien faire, juste subir.

Le youtuber nain ouvrit alors sa braguette pour sortir ses boules.

\- Je ne les ai pas lavées depuis une semaine, et elles t'attendent, tu vas pouvoir goûter la sueur de mes boules, elles doivent maintenant avoir un petit goût vinaigré.

Il les agita comme on agiterait un fouet et les claqua sur le visage stupéfait de Norman, plusieurs fois de suite!

\- CLAC! Hihihi CLAC! CLAC! hohoho

Hugo passait vraiment un bon moment, un très long, bon moment. Pendant près de vingt minutes les burnes d'Hugo se balançèrent et frappèrent le visage de Norman aussi régulièrement qu'un métronome.

Une bonne idée lui vint ensuite.

\- Ne bouge surtout pas, dit-il impatient et riant déjà de sa nouvelle farce.

Il s'absenta quelques instant et revint avec un entonnoir qu'il planta dans le scotch qui fermait la bouche de Norman afin qu'il tienne bien. Il installa ensuite son petit cul de blanc sur l'entonnoir et commença A DEFEQUER DEDANS. Norman ainsi nourri par son ami qui lui donnait une becquée inversée, hurla toujours plus fort, ses cris étaient maintenant étouffés par le caca qui descendait dans sa gorge. Hugo retira l'entonnoir avant que son ami ne s'étouffe.

\- Tu fais moins le malin maintenant hein ?

\- Hugo, tu as tellement changé ... Qui es-tu à présent ? demanda Norman en recrachant le caca qui restait dans sa bouche.

\- Grenier sera fier de moi, quelqu'un se souciera de moi, enfin. Pourquoi défenderai-je ceux qui m'ont toujours oppressé ? On récolte ce que l'on sème Norman, et cela ne fait que commencer.

Hugo lui lança un rouleau de bandage.

\- Pour ta main, maintenant ne refous plus jamais les pieds ici.

Norman le fixa un bon moment sans comprendre ce qui était arrivé à son ami autrefois jovial et bienveillant, puis il quitta l'appartement à moitié nu. La guerre était loin d'être terminée, Hugo avait raison sur ce point, ce n'était encore que le début. La 206 tuning attendait devant l'immeuble prête pour la bataille.


	8. Un tout petit détail

Hugo resta cloîtré chez lui jusqu'au lendemain repassant dans sa tête cet instant délicieux qu'il venait de passer avec son ancien meilleur ami. Il se préparait à rejoindre Grenier car il pensait que le bon moment était venu. Une fois debout, il changea de t-shirt pour en mettre un un peu moins sale et descendit de son appartement. Ces odeurs, ces sons, la terreur et la pression étaient palpables. Hugo avait rêvé d'une apocalypse zombie et tout ce qu'il a eu était une émeute de pirates ... Il allait faire avec. Il avança au milieu de la route, leva les bras au ciel et prit une grande inspiration entre les voitures accidentées entassées sur les trottoirs; exactement comme dans les mauvais films d'action. Il fit durer sa petite scène, emplissant ses poumons de l'air du chaos. Ce même chaos était pour lui une renaissance qui purifiait la ville de tous ceux qui n'avaient pas cru en lui et qui ne le trouvaient pas drôle. Ce sentiment de liberté exaltant lui aurait permis de massacrer la première personne qui serait passée et de lui faire cuire le cul s'il l'avait voulu. Mais il n'avait pas plus de temps à accorder à cela, il devait trouver Grenier. Une invasion de pirates ... l'immense bateau échoué en plein centre ville aurait-il un quelconque rapport ? Hugo en doutait: les piratent n'amarrent jamais leurs bateaux en pleine ville!

Il se dirigea néanmoins vers le centre ville, ça serait sans doute un bon point de départ. Quand il arriva à proximité dudit bateau, il aperçut des fous furieux en short qui en sortaient, certains de ces fous se claquaient même la nouille contre la coque! Lorsqu'ils le virent ils se jetèrent tous sur lui et commençèrent à lui faire exactement ce qu'ils faisaient au bateau. Hugo sentait les zizis de ces cinglés frapper son dos, ses jambes et ses bras il crut même sentir un pénis lui frapper le cou. Hugo supportait les zobs piquants comme des dards comme il le pouvait mais son calvaire dura de longues minutes sans qu'il ne puisse faire le moindre mouvement, il croulait littéralement sous les bites.

\- Arrêtez! cria soudain un gros bonhomme dont on ne pouvait distinguer que les jambes à travers l'épaisse fumée de ce qui semblait être un cigare.

Les fous arrêtèrent sur le champ, reconnaissant en ce gros bonhomme (ou plutôt cette grosse paire de jambes) leur maître. Ce devait être Grenier. C'est en tout cas en pensant cela qu'Hugo se lança:

\- Grenier, je ne suis pas là en ennemi, risqua t-il.

\- Bien. Alors pourquoi es-tu là ? lui demanda Grenier.

Hugo ne savait quoi répondre, il était choqué d'entendre à quel point sa voix avait changé; elle était maintenant rauque et caverneuse, si un savant fou réussissait un jour à faire parler un camion citerne, il aurait probablement cette voix là.

\- La ... la vengeance ... je crois, bredouilla Hugo.

\- Et .. pourquoi devrais-je te faire confiance?

\- Je suis prêt à tout pour accomplir ma vengeance.

\- Mmmm..., BOB! Tu sais quoi faire, ne l'abîme pas trop je te prie.

Un grand diable tout maigre avec une veste militaire rouge et de longs cheveux gras sortit du bateau, prit Hugo par la main et se tourna vers Grenier.

\- Autre chose Grand Prêtre Mystique du Chaos Séculaire? demanda t-il.

\- Non Bob tu peux disposer, lui assura Grenier avant de le congédier d'un geste de la main.

Bob accompagna Hugo à travers le gigantesque bateau qui était décoré comme une sorte de chapelle à la gloire du mal. Les deux youtubers montèrent sur le pont et continuèrent jusqu'à une immense porte blindée.

\- Bon, le Grand Prêtre Myst... Grenier n'a pas trop confiance en toi, dit Bob.

\- Hein?! Mais pourquoi? s'étonna Hugo.

\- Tu viens du Velcrou, ils sont nos ennemis, c'est tout.

\- Bon et alors, pourquoi m'emmener?

\- Une petite épreuve, rien de plus. Pour tester ton courage et ton dévouement. Je te présente la salle de l'épreuve.

Bob ouvrit la porte, une odeur de marée émanait de la salle. Rien d'autre. Pas le moindre bruit.

Bob souhaita bonne chance à Hugo avant de l'y pousser et de refermer la lourde porte.

Hugo se trouvait à présent dans une pièce toute noire. Tout était calme jusqu'à ce qu'il entende quelqu'un secouer une boîte d'allumettes, l'instant d'après toute la salle était éclairée par un énorme brasero qui se trouvait au milieu de celle-ci. Cette nouvelle luminosité lui permit de découvrir en quoi l'épreuve consistait: une toute petite personne était allongée dans un tas de couvertures dans un coin de la pièce.

\- Approche mon petit, ordonna la petite personne

Hugo s'approcha donc, il distinguait de mieux en mieux la forme de la petite personne. Malgré les couvertures qui couvraient les parties les plus intimes de son anatomie, il reconnut une femme, avec des cheveux gris très courts, il crut rêver mais il en était désormais certain.

\- Vous êtes Mimie Mathy n'est-ce pas? demanda t-il tremblant comme une feuille.

\- En effet mon mignon, mais ne crois pas la télé, je suis loin d'être un ange, dit-elle en imitant un tigre avec ses petits doigts boudinés.

\- Mais ... mais ... vous avez rejoint Grenier vous aussi?!

\- Ce grand fou m'a promis la meilleure partie de cul de ma vie alors j'ai foncé !

\- Alors c'est ça l'épreuve ? se dit Hugo tout bas.

\- Que dis-tu mon chou?

\- Oh rien, je me parlais à moi même.

Mimie Mathy souleva l'immense drap blanc avec lequel elle cachait son corps afin qu'Hugo puisse l'admirer. Ses seins lui arrivaient au nombril et une opluente toison d'argent ornait son entrejambe. Étrangement, cela ne dégoûtait pas Hugo qui avait vraiment une dalle de cul immense: il allait enfin perdre son pucelage.

\- Viens ici Bad Boy, dit Mimie Mathy.

\- Si seulement vous aviez une combinaison de cuir ...

\- Cela ne m'empêche pas de faire de toi ma chienne.

Mimie attrapa Hugo par les cheveux et amena sa tête entre ses courtes jambes. Hugo sentait les poils pubiens se coller à son visage, il s'y frotta doucement, sentant son excitation monter jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus et plonge la langue dedans, il s'enfonça tellement profondément en elle qu'il pût presque deviner son dernier repas. Même si elle n'était pas de première fraîcheur, Hugo se régalait: il en voulait plus et profita d'un gémissement de Mimie pour passer à l'anus. Il le lécha tout aussi goulûment que la chatte. Ce gros batârd bandait alors tellement fort qu'il dût enlever son pantalon pour éviter qu'il ne craque et pour que son zob puisse respirer. Il ne respira cependant pas très longtemps, à peine eût-il la tête hors du slip qu'il rentra violemment et profondément dans le cul de Mimie qui hurla un bon coup croyant que son orifice allait lâcher, elle vit que ça n'était pas le cas et sourit à Hugo.

\- Tu prends des initiatives Bad Boy, même si je ne pourrai sans doute plus m'asseoir pendant les deux prochaines semaines, je ne peux pas dire que l'appellation de "meilleure partie de cul de ma vie" soit galvaudée pour le moment.

\- Si tu aimes le sordide et le sale tu vas être comblée par la suite.

\- Que vas-tu me faire Bad Boy?

\- Moi je ne vais rien te faire, mais toi, suce moi.

Hugo retira son sexe du derrière de la naine pour le carrer dans sa bouche. Évidemment, elle faisait une drôle de tête: elle suçait l'engin qui venait de lui tasser le caca. Il enfonça son zgeg profond dans son gosier et ne le retira que pour lâcher son fluide sur le visage de Mimie, qui n'avait même pas besoin de se mettre à genoux pour le sucer.

Au bout de trois bonnes heures, Bob tambourina sur la porte.

\- HUGO ! T'ES TOUT SEUL ?! hurla t-il.

La porte s'ouvrit mais Bob s'étonna de ne voir personne derrière.

\- Plus bas pauvre débile!

Bob baissa les yeux et effectivement, il y avait quelqu'un. Mimie sortit, triomphante.

\- Quelle bonne partie de baise ! soupira t-elle en levant les bras au ciel.

Bob se précipita à l'intérieur, craignant le pire et vit Hugo, allongé dans sa propre semence, un large sourire sur la tronche.

\- sacré coquin ! Debout champion!

Bob aida Hugo, qui était encore un peu dans les vapes, à se remettre debout.

\- Tu lui as fait prendre son pied à la naine, bien joué!

\- Ce que c'était bon ! C'était plus un cadeau de bienvenue qu'une réelle épreuve, dit finalement Hugo, satisfait.


	9. Hugo rises

\- Que dis-tu Bob?! Il a réussi l'épreuve la plus vicieuse et démoniaque que j'ai jamais imaginée, ET il y a pris plaisir?! Son âme doit être bien sombre et son coeur fait de chaos, cet homme aussi petit soit-il, a un destin extraordinaire, je le sais. Ne gâchez pas son potentiel Bob, annonça le gros joueur.

\- Bien Grand Maître, lui répondit Bob en s'inclinant pour bien montrer son infériorité.

Il rappela Hugo qui prenait toujours autant de plaisir à tripoter les nichons difformes de sa naine.

\- Hugo! Viens là! Bob prit Hugo par l'épaule et l'emmena dans un coin à l'abri. Il était hors de lui.

\- T'es jalouse ma biche ? le provoqua Hugo avec un sourire narquois qui ferait perdre son sang-froid à un moine bouddhiste.

\- écoute moi bien sac à merde, je suis un violeur récidiviste, tu crois vraiment que MOI j'ai peur de toi?

\- A toi de me le dire chouchou, Hugo se mit à rire bruyamment.

Bob commença à défaire sa ceinture et enleva son pantalon ainsi que ses sous vêtements Oui-oui.

\- Euh ... qu'est ce que tu crois faire? demanda Hugo réellement dubitatif.

\- Je viens de te dire que j'étais un violeur récidiviste, pourquoi tu crois que je t'ai amené ici ?

\- Tu ne me feras pas cuire le cul Bob, j'ai fait le voeu de rester pur pour Mimie, notre amour est sincère.

\- Pauvre ignorant tu ne comprends donc rien, l'amour est exactement ce que nous essayons d'abolir dans ce pauvre monde!

Bob ramassa sa ceinture par terre et s'apprêta à fouetter Hugo avec et si nous n'avions pas atteint le quota de sexe dans cette fiction il l'aurait probablement fouetté au sang, il l'aurait ensuite probablement attaché à quelque barrière en bois qui trainait par la pour ensuite probablement lui bourrer le cul avec ses grosses bottes coquées jusqu'à ce que son anus n'ai plus d'anus que le nom. Enfin, probablement puisque Hugo évita de justesse ces violents coups de ceinture. Une rage bestiale aussi féroce qu'une armée de nains sous amphétamines s'empara de lui.

\- JE VAIS TE TUER BOB! hurla Hugo l'air pas content du tout. LA VIE DE MA MERE J'AURAIS TA PEAU FDP!

\- Tu ne peux rien contre moi, Hugo, je suis le lieutenant du Grenier et toi tu es ma salope.

Une étrange lueur rouge et malsaine se mit à briller dans les yeux du tout petit youtuber, ce dernier sortit alors une bouteille d'essence de sa poche ainsi qu'un briquet de type zippo aux couleurs de la Jamaïque.

\- C'est moi qui prends le mic, c'est toi qui fermes ta gueule, dit-il calmement puis il lança la bouteille DANS LA TRONCHE DE BOB LENNON, ensuite IL LUI FOUT LE FEU! CE GROS GLAND ETAIT EN TRAIN DE FLAMBER EN HURLANT COMME UNE GROSSE TAPETTE, IL ETAIT RIDICULE!

Grenier arriva à temps pour l'éteindre à coups de pied dans la gueule.

\- C'est bien Hugo, lui dit-il, tu es plus couillu que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Une place de lieutenant vient visiblement de se libérer, ça te dit?

Un grognement de douleur (physique et morale) se fit entendre depuis la carcasse fumante et presque sans vie de Bob Lennon.

\- Au temps pour moi, je pensais que tu étais mort, dit Grenier, hilare.

Hugo s'approcha de ce qu'il restait de Bob Lennon et prit son crâne entre ses mains de nain. Il planta ses doigts dans ce qui semblait être une orbite et appuya jusqu'à ce que la paroi osseuse cède et que ses phalanges traversent le crâne.

\- Je crois que c'en est fini de lui, je peux avoir le poste maintenant?

\- Il était pour toi de toutes façons, viens par la, j'ai un vieil ami à te présenter.

#

Norman ne croyait toujours pas à la trahison de Hugo, celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami depuis toujours était maintenant à n'en point douter l'un de ses plus dangereux ennemis. Le velcrou devait être prévenu à tout prix, mais Kemar restait injoignable et aucun des youtubers qu'il avait fraîchement recrutés n'avaient d'infos à son sujet. La sonnerie énervante de skype mit fin à sa profonde réflexion. C'était Durendal.

\- Mec assis toi faut que je te parle, dit-il.

\- Que se passe t-il, Durendal?

\- Je crois qu'ils savent que je t'ai rejoint, ils vont venir pour me...

\- Non, ils ne vont rien te faire, ils sont encore bien trop faibles comparés à notre armée.

\- Norman. dit soudainement Durendal d'un ton solennel.

\- oui ?

\- Si ça devait mal tourner.. sache que ... je n'éprouve pas que de l'amitié à ton égard.

Durendal raccrocha tout de suite après laissant Norman sous le choc.

#

Durendal ne s'était pas trompé, une demie-heure plus tard Grenier et ses potes étaient la pour lui faire les fesses. Il les vit entrer dans son immeuble depuis sa fenêtre. Il essayait de se convaincre que tout allait bien se passer s'il laissait la porte fermée.

BAM BAM BAM!

\- Durendal c'est moi viens ouvrir mon chou!

\- Non, partez! Vous n'êtes pas les bienvenus ici!

Ce fragile se mit à pleurer, comme à son habitude.

\- C'EST MON MARAIS! hurla la voix de l'autre côté de la porte.

C'était Grenier et il était furax. Durendal savait que sa porte ne tiendrait pas longtemps face aux assauts incessants des gros poings du bonhomme, il n'eut pas le temps de fuir ou de se cacher. Il ne fallut que trente secondes (plus ou moins on va pas chipoter) à Grenier pour défoncer la porte des ses énormes mains velues qui auraient fait fureur à la fistinière.

\- Mon cher Durendal, dit-il en s'approchant doucement, j'ai appris une très mauvaise nouvelle...

\- Je sais ce que vous faites je me rends.

\- Non, tu ne comprends pas, il est trop tard j'ai déjà pensé à punition, et comme je sais qu'un viol collectif avec des pirates en rut te ferait plus de bien que de mal j'ai trouvé un compromis.

C'est à ce moment précis que Durendal a commencé à s'imaginer le pire, pendaison, lynchage, lance-flammes sur le zizi ...

\- Amenez la naine! hurla Grenier.

Les deux bonhommes restèrent un moment comme des glands et comme la naine ne se pointait pas, Grenier réitera son appel.

\- OH PUTAIN AMENEZ LA NAINE!

Un gros dur se pointa avec Mimie Mathy sous la bras.

\- Merci Fabrice Deprav, dit Grenier, maintenant dégage.

Mimie Mathy s'approcha de Durendal en sachant très bien quoi faire.

\- C'est lui que je dois baiser? Bon il a l'air plutôt mignon, dit-elle en le déshabillant du regard.

\- Non! Non! Non! Pitié je ne suis pas comme ça! s'époumona t-il.

\- Détends toi ma biquette, dit Mimie en le déshabillant réellement cette fois-ci.

Elle prit les choses en main, elle claqua le sexe de Durendal sur son visage nanique, Mimie grognait, elle aimait la bite. Elle le poussa violemment pour l'allonger sur le sol et se démerda pour faire rentrer son pénis mou DANS SA CHATTE DE NAINE puis elle s'amusa à rebondir sur son bas ventre pour faire pénetrer le bout de viande... tout ça pour dire que Durendal ne passait pas un très bon moment. Malgré ça je peux vous dire que la naine était endurante et que cette partie de cul lui rappelait le sexe bestial qu'elle expérimentait autrefois avec Dany Boon. Durendal pleurait encore plus qu'après avoir vu Lucy.

\- Relève-toi mon lapin, dit Mimie Mathy

Durendal s'exécuta malgré la blessure de son ego. Son regard avait changé, il mettait mal à l'aise. Il se retourna brusquement pour attraper un pauvre bout de bois sur la commode.

\- AVADA KEDAVRA! Hurla t-il

Un éclair vert traversa la pièce aveuglant tout le monde, Mimie Mathy s'effondra sur le sol comme une crotte de nez jetée du haut de la tour Eiffel. Le boucan avait alerté Grenier et il lui fallait fuir, sa grosse tête apparut au bout du couloir, ainsi que ses amis.

\- C'est qu'il se laisse pas faire le rouquin! Pirates, attachez-le! Faites lui regretter.

C'est alors que les cinq pirates de Grenier encerclèrent Durendal, l'un d'eux était Hugo. Bien qu'il voyait son corps inanimé sur le parquet, il ne pouvait croire à la mort de Mimie et était à deux doigts de pleurer. C'est dur la vie de pirate.

\- Je vais te tuer pourriture. JE VAIS TE TUER! dit Hugo.

\- J'aimerais bien que tu le fasses avant demain, grosse tapette, lui répondit gentiment Durendal ignorant tout de ce qui l'attendait.

\- attachez-le pétez lui tout ce qui peut être pété, arrachez lui les dents, votre job de pirates en fait, ordonna Hugo.

Ce bon vieux Dudu ne pouvait plus rien faire pour empêcher son cul de passer à la casserole. Si seulement il avait pu se changer en clé USB pour échapper à son sort! Mais non, il reçut un pénis dans l'oeil, un autre dans l'oreille, son nez atterit dans un gros cul plein de merde tandis que Hugo lui brisait les membres avec un arrosoir.

Au bout de quelques longues minutes, Durendal les supplia d'arrêter, agonisant dans son sang et sa gerbe.

\- Très bien arrêtez, dit finalement Hugo, on reviendra.

\- On pète pas les dents qu'il reste, chef? demanda un de ses répugnants sbires.

\- J'ai d'autres projets pour lui, mais il nous faut un peu plus de matériel, lui répondit Hugo avec un petit sourire en coin, ALLEZ LES CONNARDS ON REMBALLE!


End file.
